The Hollow Man
by AliceCullen117
Summary: Homosapien. The Empty. There were only two. Two beings on this earth to belong to, we were one or the other. One lived, one died. You cannot be both. Until, of course, I was born.
1. Chapter 1

Linkken Evander

Homosapien. The Empty. There were only two. Two beings on this earth to belong to, we were one or the other. One lived, one died. You cannot be both.

Until, of course, I was born.

They say every human is born with the essences of evil within them, and through life you conquer that monster or it overwhelms you, turning into The Empty.

I was born as two within one body. They killed my parents for what they had created, this _abomination_ that was their son. I was not meant to live, what I was, or rather, what was inside me was not to exist.

It was a 'gift' I'd inherited from my Father. He too was an abomination, a _Hollow Man_, I could remember my Mother always sharply correcting. And they would smile down at me, "You're just like your Daddy Linkk." She would murmur to me, as if it was a secret. Our secret.

My Mother was as loving as she was strong, she wasn't afraid of anything, ever. I could remember the scars and bruises and _bites_ she was covered in, my Mother was always wanting to see my Father's mask, always.

Luckily enough, she would never turn into The Empty monsters. My Father was half human, he did not carry every trait The Empty had, he could not turn her.

I had only seen my Father's mask once; it would be the first and last time. Vulcan was the mask's name; my Father's Empty other half. They would work together on one task and one task alone: protecting their wife and son. As Vulcan considered the two of us his, he loved my Mother and I, something most people thought impossible for The Empty, this love.

I'd never seen such strength, even now; I've never met anyone with the same strengths as my Father and Vulcan. My Mother was always saying they could never lose, they didn't lose. And she was right. It was me that would be their undoing.

I was still haunted with nightmares from that night, scarred eternally by it. I remember my head hurt, that I was crying, and from every angle my Mother's screaming poured in on me. Screaming for my Father, for me.

I wanted more than anything to let it go, to let it out, The Empty in me. I wanted to force it out of me, to fight for me, for her. But, the creature, who would much later identify himself as Lucian, would not comply.

They would rape her, and they would murder her. And I did nothing.

And when my Father returned, he killed them, the army of _noble_, _regal, generous_ Lieutenants the King had sent to, 'slay' us. The noble, regal, generous Lieutenants who raped and murdered my Mother.

Father was not mad. At me. "Linkken I want you to stay here." He said, holding her body, combing his fingers through her hair like I'd seen him do a million times before. Only now, my Mother was not giggling, was not pulling his face down to press her lips to his nose, his mouth.

"Why?" I asked, "I want to come." And he smiled and ruffled my hair. "I know, son. And you will have your turn I promise you. But for now, I need to show you something."

He wiped away my stained cheeks and he would pull me into his lap. I listened to the loud _snap_ as he tore the necklace from around his throat. He presented to me what appeared to be a stone of some kind.

I remembered it was shiny and I grabbed it when he offered it to me. My Father would kiss my hair as he tied the string around my neck; I held the red stone in my palm turning to look at the reflecting light.

"Linkken do as I do." He instructed firmly, and I turned to watch him lift his hand until it was barely away from his face. I mimicked, trying not to cry, my Father had done this before with me, tried to summon my Empty. Before I was too young, before I did not have as much hate.

"I want you to imagine what happened here tonight; I want you to replay it in your mind." He ordered, how could he ask me that? Even still my Mother's screaming flooded my ears, "Athren! Athren! Athren!" She cried for my Father. "Linkken! Linkken!" She wept for me.

Heat burned my eyes, I wanted to blink them away, I didn't want him to see how weak I was. I listened as they would chuckle, as they would groan. And my Mother would struggle; I kept trying to move, to save her. But I couldn't. I was so afraid.

"Think of how they hurt you Linkken. Think of how angry you are." Father ordered, and I saw as he did it, without trying.

The mask formed like rippling water, thick white bone layered the right side of his face. Slashes of crimson ripping down on it from his hairline to his eye, it formed over his lips in white teeth the way a bare skull would look. His eye was surrounded by an oval of black, his iris morphing from the deep blue to a demonic yellow.

_Linkken! _A voice shouted, it was a savage, inhuman voice.

"That's it." Vulcan said in his frightening soprano, even when he was just talking I could hear the insanity within him.

_You haven't enough power yet boy. _Snarled the voice again, I was sure that only I could hear it when Vulcan growled. "Dad I can't do it." I gasped, lurching over myself; he would sigh and shake his head.

"And that is why you must stay here." Vulcan said with a maniacal finality, I shuddered as I looked up at him. "Linkken, you will be consumed by The Empty within you if you do not learn to control it, do you understand?"

I had gasped and nodded. "Y-yes." How could he say something so cold as that? My Father grasped my shoulders and pulled me in against him, I felt my Mother's lifeless body between us, and some how, I didn't feel she was gone.

I wanted to look down at her and tug at the sleeve of her dress. I wanted her eyes to flutter open and her to gasp when she saw me. "Oh Linkk!" She'd say, "Another bad dream sweetheart?" And she would pull me into her arms and tell me her stories and hum me into sleep again.

This wasn't what happened.

"Linkken, I am going now. And I will not be returning my son, you need to be strong now, I need you to be strong, just like your Daddy." I felt him lightly shake my shoulders and I leapt at him.

I didn't understand what he had said until the next morning. When my Mother was gone, our small house was empty, and a funeral was being called. The King's funeral.

I am Linkken Athren Evander. I am a Hollow Man.

**Author's note!!! **

**Hey guys, I'm not sure If I'm going to continue this, but I'll post a few chapters and let me know what you think, if you guys like it maybe I'll go on. ******** Review for me!!**

**-Selene. **


	2. Chapter 2

Today, I am different from that seven-year-old boy. Today I am nineteen. Our village is small, but I have seen others smaller, somehow the further I try to get from Valley I always find myself back in it just months from when I left.

My people are proud as they are cruel. It has been twelve years since my parents' death, and still I hate this village for all it is worth, and they, in return despise me. Shame they could never catch me.

As far as I am concerned I am the last of the Hollow Man, my Father the first, the strongest, the greatest. I'd gone looking to honour him, that at least I had tried to find the rest of us, if they lived.

He would be proud of me, as I was sure he was proud of Lucian, that bastard. It was well known that I could fight other men; I had no problem dealing with humans, and no fear of death or what it imposed upon me. But a quarrel with myself? Now that, I would not stand for.

It was simple, the act of taking life. I'd lived it, I'd breathed it. Taking my own life? Not so much.

When Lucian wanted out he would fight until he was out, after said point, he needed something to hit, and I no longer cared what it was. When I denied him what he wanted we argued, The Empty in me was strong, and when I had my own sword at my own throat it seemed he was by far stronger than I.

"_Linkken, you will be consumed by The Empty within you if you do not learn to control it, do you understand?" _I always remembered what my Father had told me, word for word, I vowed I would not forget it.

_Linkken out! Out! Out! NOW! _ The Empty screamed, forcing my hand for the sword strapped to my waist. "No you don't!" I shouted, unsheathing the hunk of shimmering metal and tossing it aside.

_AAAAAHHHHH!!!! _My hands hurried to cover my ears as Lucian thrashed, my heart hammered as he screeched, the hard thudding causing my breath to slip. "Stop it! Lucian!" I cried, knocking the table over as we stumbled around.

_Too much for you boy?_ He snickered, _Maybe a bit more then. _Lucian had our body crawling for the sword not two meters across the room. His psychotic laughter seeming to echo in the room when it was all in my head.

I grabbed my wrist as he reached out for the blade, Lucian snarled, I could feel it happening. The wrath burning inside me, the fury that stilled my heart for three solid beats, I clutched my hand, watching as my nails extended to black claws. The rage! It felt _so_ good!

_Yes! Yes! Let me go Linkken it feels soooo good to let me go! _I moaned at the lack of control, he was right, I liked freeing it all, all the rage! I wanted to kill-now!

I felt the mask, the release, The Empty. I writhed with it all, Lucian's maniacal laughter chasing the sanity from my mind. We were almost there; I felt the handle of my sward as my fingers frantically gripped it. I'm about to break…

"Linkken!" She was running, vaguely we heard her small feet slapping against the floor. _Damn that woman to hell! _Adean forced her fingers under the forming bone, both Lucian and I shouting as she tore him away from me.

Now here was the difference between Vulcan and Lucian and my Father and I. Vulcan listened and he loved my Mother with every fibre of his being, Lucian was crazy, bloodthirsty and hated Adean. My Father could control his Empty, I loved when it overpowered me.

"Linkk." She said, her fingers twisting in my hair as she forced me to look at her. _You witch! _Lucian howled, I was fortunate Adean was human and could not hear him when he was sealed within me.

I tried to focus, but the absence of anger dazed me. It felt so good to be mad, to hack down my enemies those _noble, regal, generous_ knight bastards. I licked my lips, what I would give to hit something right now.

"Linkken." She said again, feeling my forehead and cheeks. _God woman, we don't have a fever! We can't even get sick! I could bite your head off! _My fingers tensed around the sword again and I caught my wrist before Lucian took that thought too far.

"Adean." I sighed back, her face finally coming clear. I grunted eyeing her carefully, assessing her small round elfin face. Her wide jade eyes and soft pale lips, Adean returned the glance, her fingers sweeping across my jaw.

I savoured her lavender skin, and the delicious scent of the jasmine in her blonde hair. I imagined how she would taste and felt my mouth water, bloodlust burned inside of me and I longed for her to quicken me.

Lucian battered inside with new urges; he couldn't have one, might as well force the other. Both Adean and I gasped as we pushed her down on to the floor below us. "Your mood swings are giving me a headache Linkk." She said as we pinned her hands above her head.

I snorted, "You should try sharing a body with him." She smiled up at me, her nails scratching the back of my hands. Adean gasped, biting hard down on my lip when we pressed against her. Lucian pushed, groaned and pushed, _hurry it up already!_

We released her wrists to hold them in one hand as I trailed my palm up her calf, to her thigh to push up the folds of her white dress. Up, up, up… "Linkken!" And she turned her head away, Lucian snarling from the back of my mind.

When I let her hands go she snatched my wrist and placed it on the cold wooden flooring. "I'm not doing this." She snapped, her eyes sharp and outraged. When my eyes flickered to the bedroom door, I pondered how fast I could get there. Probably three strides, two if I wanted.

"No," Adean went on. "Not with you, not right here." Both Lucian and I froze; I could hold back the cursing, Lucian? Not so much. "Why?" I mumbled, curious to know what it was that had been done wrong. Adean's cheeks flared from a pink hue to a glowing scarlet.

"Why can't you ever be satisfied with 'no'?" She demanded, pushing against my hands, Lucian snickered, _you're not going anywhere._

"Are you saying you just haven't a good enough reason to satisfy us?" I raised a taunting brow at her, Adean rolling her eyes up at me. "This isn't how I want it to be."

Lucian shrieked, my eye twitching as I winced, _what have you done? Linkken you just haaaad to have virgin Marry didn't you?_

"That's the problem." She whispered, shaking her head as she eyed me with her careful green eyes. "It always _us _with you Linkken, it can never just be _you._"

I ground my teeth together, _OOOOUUT! _Lucian cried furiously. "He's part of me Adean, that won't change any time soon." The hostility of my tone could have downed a little bit, we watched as she grimaced. Adean putting her hands on my chest to push me away.

"How can you call it a _he_ Linkken? It's a monster." She murmured, my jaw hurt from the strain we'd been putting on it. There was a tension in my gut, a flicker of outrage.

I shoved myself off of her, Lucian bringing us up to my feet in a single movement. "Get out." I ordered, stabbing my finger in the direction of the small door, Adean's eyes widened on me as if she thought I was joking.

"Lin-" She started when we hissed, "Now!" I saw with an internal pleasure as she gathered herself to her feet to rush to the door. I heard as it slammed behind her, distractedly listening as she sobbed.

_Human insect!_ Lucian growled, I sheathed our sword, unhooking the belt around my waist to carry the light blade to our room. The bed was a fur mattress and a mess of quilts, resting in the corner on the floor.

The lighting here was the small lamp on the other side, made of wood and coloured paper like the ones my Father used to make. The flickering candle behind that paper looked awkward to us, out of place. It seemed wrong to have light in the presence of ones so dark.

_Hit it. _"Wh-what?" I found myself stammering, Lucian drawing my eyes to the blade in my hands. _Hit it! _He commanded, stronger, harsher. Again I found myself unsheathing the sword, pausing to read what had been inscribed on the wide, white sword.

"_Everlasting Snow" _It read.It had been my Father's, I felt stronger when I held it. He had created it for my Mother, and what made it the metal white like snow was beyond me. I was always somewhat dazzled by it, fascinated by it. I wish I could have asked him it's secrets.

"You hit it." I murmured taking aim; I was no longer concerned with what other's thought of me, talking to myself as I was. They would never know, or maybe, never live to know.

I clutched the blade anxiously, feeling him seeping from my skin. The dam was breaking inside me; I closed my eyes and let The Empty devour me, hearing Lucian laugh like a mad man escaping his holding asylum.

My knees began buckling, my stomach knotting and winding around itself as I began to lose my stance. "Oh God." I choked, listening as my voice contorted to the high, sadistic shrill of The Empty.

Lucian

"Ahhh, at last." I sighed patting Linkken's chest, shame the boy had such vigour, it would be so fantastic if I could lock him within me forever. Watch as his being was eaten away by The Empty within. Such a wonderful meal his soul would be, what intense power he had. How delicious.

"Now, to that damned witch." I licked my lips her soul would have to do, or perhaps…maybe she could serve an even greater purpose. I gazed into the mirror, opposite me what a lovely, youthful physique Linkken had. Oh, the women I could have in this body!

_Not with that face you bastard. _I growled, if only there was a way to silence that impertinent little insect without damaging this beautiful body or, for that matter, myself. Linkken was laughing internally, laughing at _me_!

"You wait and see boy, you won't be laughing much longer." I promised, oh no he certainly wouldn't. Swinging the blade I listened as the wood crackled and splintered the candle within falling, dousing it's self in it's own wax. Pity I couldn't burn this pathetic rat hole down.

Sheathing the blade, I ran Linkken's body out of his box of a house in search of that noble wench. Of course Valley was segregated commoners, nobles, The Empty. Half-breeds like Linkken were slaughtered or they went into hiding. If I wasn't part of this glorious body, it would be rather amusing to watch him dangling in town square by his throat.

And Linkken, with his 'superior' taste went and buried his greedy little face in the bosom of nobility. Now, I was going to have to stretch and strain this gorgeous bodice to get my hands on her. Wait, this was _Linkken's_ body, what did it matter to me what pain it was in.

Useless human body, how sad that such glorious demons such as The Empty were cast inside such fragile, petty things.

How simple it was to navigate these narrow streets and clustered alleyways, it was almost too easy for me. Hopefully, scaling the vast castle and invading that wretched woman's room would have a much, much more challenging environment.

_Invade! What the hell do you mean invade? _I cackled, poor Linkken. "Our little friend is long overdue for a visit from the bogey-man, wouldn't you agree Linkken?" I felt him struggling, fighting to get back out. "Oh no, no, no boy, I haven't even begun playing yet. It wouldn't be very fun to let you out now would it?"

_Lucian you bastard! Let me out this instant! _"It's frustrating isn't it?" I teased, what awesome power he gave when he was angry, what tasty, tasty power.

Knights were sparse this evening. Raping another innocent woman perhaps? Such a shame, I guess there wouldn't be much blood to spill, how boring. I slunk in through a balcony window, the lengthy sheer white curtains blowing in the evening breeze.

Linkken succumbed to the depths of his inner nightmare; I smirked as I felt him attempting to overpower me, silly child. Tedious little boy he was. As I made my way through the castle corridors, I saw nothing dissimilar from other palaces I had broken into.

Same furs, silks and elegant quilts, portraits and sculptures. How arrogant the nobles were, how many majestic oil paintings and statuettes did one need of himself to be contented? I made sure that those exquisite busts were broken as I passed them, tragically knocked over? How sad.

I snickered, smelling the fresh, lively soul I craved. Linkken fussed, how irritating he was becoming, and not one thing to hit. Such a disappointment. I passed various mirrors, catching glimpse of a sallow yellow eye and white bone mask. Occasionally, however, I would see Linkken's rather displeased reflection.

Once and only once I would pause, to eye that handsome face. Linkken's eyes were of the same blue as his Father's always, they were, in deep thought. His hair of the same ink black, tumbled to his shoulders, falling into his face, which adorned such attractive features.

His cheek bone was evident, his nose long and centered so perfectly between his eyes.

This of course was his face, and the right side of it was mine. The thick white bone, the gleaming yellow eye, the unmistakable jaws and the slashes of red that tore down from his hairline. What a gorgeous face.

It was so unfortunate I had to share it with him. My laughter bound across the walls, resounding wildly through the large corridors.

The scent grew strong, a healthy, flavoursome soul she had. I wondered if it would be enough to destroy the human in Linkken, how entertaining that would be!

And this muscular, fair skinned body would be all mine for the taking, and what would Linkken be? But a blind and ravenous Empty, hungry for souls to feed upon.

What a fabulous little fantasy that was! Simply delicious!

I shoved the doors wide, the girl screaming before she realized who was enclosing her. The blonde witch's eyes bulged, the silver brush she had been holding falling to the rug she stood on. "L-Linkken?" She stuttered, the fear in her eyes making me cackle. "Guess again my little Adean."

She was not quick enough, trying to escape for the door nearest to her. Such a wonderful failure that had been, when I snatched her wrist I watched as she gasped, cutting herself on the black claws around her arm as she tried to jerk free.

_Lucian! Don't you dare!_ "No! No! Not yet you idiot, what are you thinking?" My hand forced itself off of her, the heat! No, the heat! Linkken was getting out, he was conquering the darkness. "Damn you to hell!"

Screaming I reached for the sward, only to find that he was breaking me, breaking the seal, The Empty. His power was growing and the heat! The damned heat!

I felt myself being drawn in; feeling him take his place, take his body. The heat-the light this was so much so, so much! And with one final push he was ripping though my being, claiming his flesh once again, sending me back into the light, the heat.

Linkken Evander

I crumbled to the floor, my Father's sward falling back into it's sheath as I caught myself on my palms. I reached for my face, the mask-the mask remained! No! I am not an Empty!

"Linkk?" She said kneeling nervously I could smell it, her fear, her pain. Adean yelped when I looked up at her, cautiously she lifted her hand to touch my face. "Don't!" I barked, she did not listen.

"It's so smooth." She murmured while I bit down on my tongue, tasting the warm copper of my blood. _Too much for you? _Lucian chuckled; _I would have devoured her soul had you not interfered! _

She looked different through Lucian's eyes. Clearer even, she seemed to glow a white, pure glow. And the smell of her stronger, better, I wanted to throw myself at her. "Are you afraid?" She whispered touching my cheek through the thick mask that was Lucian's face.

I did not answer, how was it that I could have this mask without Lucian being so dominant inside me? I was of two men, and never had I felt so joined with The Empty within me as I did now.

I tensed when she scuttled closer, the shimmering head band she wore over her hair catching my attention instantly. No wonder Lucian was always so unruly, what a pathetically short attention span he had.

"What's happening?" She asked, feeling my own cheek, my skin. "I don't know, this has never happened before to us-me." I corrected, Adean's lips fidgeting as if not to smile.

Her knees moved her over the rough rug, closer to me as I leaned away from her. "I don't know what he could pull." I said sharply, my eyes landing on the haggard gash on her wrist I knew Lucian had caused.

"I just want to try one thing." She said, sucking on her lower lip as she leaned toward me, "Adean." I growled, hearing the abrupt shrill voice of my Empty. She rigidified instantly, she was not safe this close to me, I wanted to push her away as much as I wanted to yank her in.

"Linkk." She replied just as firmly, "If you had wanted to hurt me wouldn't you have done it already?" She murmured, still drawing closer. The truth was, I did not know what was happening; perhaps the mask was to be permanent now.

Or, maybe this was just one of Lucian's sickly demented ways of luring her in. That had to be it, this was a trap, this was a set up. _Or perhaps you have a suspicions mind boy. _Lucian snickered, _perhaps you're insane. _

Adean was kissing my mask; it was her that had stilled my retort. Her long hair tickled my face as her lips traveled over the thick white. "This is you Linkk; I think this is what you are."

That can't be that isn't possible. I am not this creature! When I reached up to tear the mask away I saw the white that was my…hand? It was growing on me! I watched the bone as it gradually slithered it's fiendish claws around my hand and forearm, creating what? A gauntlet? What for?

_Knights are coming! _Lucian snickered; _I would suggest you draw before I do._ His laughter was louder, more real if that was possible. "Adean." I whispered hurriedly watching her eyes light up instantly as she drew away from me.

"You're leaving me then?" I thought I saw a frown tug on her lips. "No," I shook my head sharply, "_We_ are."

Adean brushed her lips over the bone that was supposed to be my mouth, instead was the mask that layered my face. I lifted her to her feet kissing the wound on her wrist as I drew toward the balcony that reached out from her room. _What are you doing? This is the opportunity I've been waiting for! _I stumbled, clutching my side as Lucian thrashed.

"Not now, don't start with me." I grunted, glancing down at the white gauntlet that was still proceeding to grow up my arm. I wondered how long it was going to take for The Empty to fully consume my body. At this rate, I only had an hour…perhaps less.

_Have I ever told you how useless you are? _Lucian snarled his shrill voice so loud now, so real. I was no longer sure his voice was still _in_ my head. "I'll deal with you later." I attempted to reason, swinging my legs over the stone that created this elegant balcony.

_Such a long drop, I hope your legs break. _Lucian snickered, the piercing sound making me glance around nervously, what if someone that wasn't me heard him. Heard him speaking like this while we stood on the lip of the Princess's terrace. That would not pose as a good thing.

Adean squealed, impulse causing me to turn around with a hiss, Lucian chuckled as we slipped, I could imagine him clapping excitedly in anticipation.

Male voices came from her room, Adean stammering as she tried to lie. _Oh for the love of God Linkken just let go! _With a screech the white claw that was my hand tore across the stone.

"What was that?" One man said, another grunted in response: "It's coming from the veranda."

As I struggled to keep our balance I felt as if a whole other body was clinging to my back, heaving with all it's strength to rip me off. I saw Adean's eyes flicker to me, all out of lies.

The clanking of metal and the hurried steps of her guards enclosed us. As a helmet came around the corner I released "Linkken!" Adean screamed, louder the metal was, closer they were getting.

I winced, my Empty hand, well; arm now swung us under the balcony. Me cursing, Lucian cackling as we began to grip-fall down the side of the castle.

Orders were being shouted from above though I dare not look up, what faces I might see, faces that did not belong to the men that were there.

I would see monsters; I would see the embodiment of the Devil. I would see what murdered my Mother, and now was not a convenient time to be clawing my way back up there to mince them, like the disgusting hogs they were.

We were a ways down now; I could no longer hear their gruff voices, but rather the shrill winds around us and the keening of my claws as they left their mark.

_That was fun! _Lucian chuckled as we tumbled to the dirt bellow, rolling into hay. "Get off!" I barked, reaching up to pry my fingers through Lucian's face. I could feel him fighting; I could feel his strength building as he resisted me.

With both hands I tore, wrenching my hands to one side and my head to the other with a cry. The pain, it was as if I was tearing my own soul out of my body, as if I had thrust my hands into my chest and ripped all that was sane and good and holy from within me.

My arm however, did not change.

"Perfect!" I shouted, gathering myself to my feet as Lucian chortled. "How do you expect us to go anywhere looking like this you bastard? Get the hell off of me!"

I tried to find a way beneath this bone, beneath The Empty. This gauntlet, this arm, it was as if this was my skin not Lucian's, like this was the way I had always been.

_I'm winning! _He sang within my mind, _you're turning Linkken and there's nothing you can do! _

"Would you _shut up_!" My voice echoed throughout the night, over Valley, over the town below me, over the waters and houses and trees.

"You look like you could use some help?" It was a female voice, my eyes slashing through the night to find the owner. I could not see the face, as it was cast under the shadow of her hood. I could however make out her figure and…

_Oh good God!_

Lucian took the words right out of my mouth.


End file.
